The Bet
by TheShortFunSizedFriend
Summary: For Brick Everything Was Boring Until Butch Gives Him A Bet To Complete. And It's A Bet That Wont Turn Out Pretty. For Momoko, Well... She Just Wanted To Have A Normal Year Not A Year Full Of Drama. It's Gonna Be A Rollercoaster For These To. Many Surprises As Well For Brick. BRICKxMOMOKO W/ MIYAKOXBoomer And KAORUXButch
1. Chapter 1: Begining

New Story! I Have Been On YouTube Reading Stories And I Have Come Across A Really Good Idea So I Wanted To Write One About Powerpuff Girls Z! Hope You Guys Like It!

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

_When The Girls Are Thinking_

_**When The Boys Are Thinking**_

* * *

The Bet

Begining

_**School agian. Damn I hope it's better than last year. This year i'm going to make it fun. **_

Brick walked up the steps to Townsville High with confidence. His head was held high, jeans sagging, hands in pockets, and had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Brick," said Boomer his baby brother as he walked up to him from his locker. Boomer liked to get a 30 minute head start to school before anybody else. He's the only one of his brothers who's actually sweet, kind, caring, and a wonderful friend. That's probably why most girls would consider him as a best friend

"Hey," Brick replied dully.

"So where's Butch?"

"He's outside still flirting with girls."

"You know one day I hope Butch actually finds a girl who he can stay tied down to."

Butch was the pllayer of the three whenever he say a cute girl he always made a hit for them. His longest relationship would have to be at least 2 days long.

"Brick, Boomer!" yelled Butch as he ran into the halls towards Boomer's locker.

"I just got this hot chick's number!"

"Good for you," Brick said flatly

"What's up with you?" Boomer asked.

"Nuthin' just that all these girls may be cute but none of them are a challenge they all fall in fall in love to fast." Brick said. And Brick? Well Brick's just a mystery.

* * *

_School... Ugh... This place is full of idiots. Not one decent boy. Well might as well start this nightmare. _Momoko thought.

"Momo-Chan!" Miyako yelled as she ran to catch up to one of her best friends. Miyako was the most popular girl in Townsville High. and she's not one of those people who walk all over you. She's the type to be your friend and take the time to get to know a person for who they are. But one thing... she's not really bright.

"Hey!"

"So how was your summer?" Miyako asked.

"It was umm... okay?" Momoko said questionly

"You didn't find any decent guys did you," Miyako said not really surprised.

Momoko sighed, "No." Momoko was known as a boy crazy, hero manic. She was the type of girl who believed in true love conquers all. And she was also into lots and lots of comic books! Don't even get her started on sweets.

"Where's Kaoru?" Miyako asked?

"Over there," Momoko pointed to the track field.

Kaoru was the tomboy of the three best friends. She was also known as the toughest girls in their school. Almost everyone was afraid of her. She's known for knowing how to fight, boxing, wrestling, and skateboarding.

"Doesn't she ever take a break?" Miyako said.

"Come on let's go get her then go to class," Momoko said.

* * *

"Well then," Butch started, "I have a bet for you Brick."

* * *

Well I Hope You Liked It! Sorry It's Short But I'll Try To Make It Longer. Sorry Bout My Punctuation. Please Review And Tell Me What You Think!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Up Part 1

Im Hoping To Write As Much As I Can This Summer Before School Starts So Here's Chappter Dos(Two)!

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

_Girls thinking_

_**Boys thinking**_

The Bet

Meeting Up Part 1

" Well Then, " Butch started, " I have a bet for you Brick. "

" Mmmm. Okay Shoot " Brick said.

" Bye guys! I don't wanna be here for your stupid bets. " Boomer said walking backwards.

" I bet you to pick a girl, any girl, and in... Mmmmm, three weeks make her fall in love with you. " Butch said with a grin on his face.

" Any girl...? " Brick asked.

" Any girl. " Butch said again.

_**Well... I've got nothing else better to do.**_

" Okay, It's a bet. "

" Okay. You have until the end of school to choose your girl. See ya later bro, " and with that Butch walked off to breakfast.

* * *

" Um... Kaoru? Do you mind slowing down? You might get a stomach ache. " Miyako said worried.

The girls were at a table in the cafeteria eatting their breakfast peacefully... well only Momoko and Miyako were.

" I've got to have my nutrients! And anyways I'm starving! I ran 2 miles in the track, " Kaoru said with her mouth full of scrambled eggs.

" What's wrong with Momoko? " she asked turning her head towards her.

" I think I've given up on finding the perfect boyfriend, " Momoko said with her voice low.

Kaoru and Miyako sat there with their mouths wide open and eyes full of shock.

" But you can't stop now! That's Momo-Chan! And she never gives up without a fight! " Miyako said.

" Yeah! " Kaoru agreed.

" But I've tried for so long and I'm tired, I'm just taking a long, long, break okay?" Momoko said standing up, " I'll see you in lunch time. Bye " and she left the cafeteria.

" I've gotta get going too, bye Kaoru! " Miyako said walking away.

_What's up with Momo-Chan? I hope she changes her mind she's no fun when she's all mopey._

Kaoru stood up from her chair, but before that she bumped into a boy and was pushed back a little.

" Oh sorry, Excuse me. " she apoligized and left.

" It's okay, " he said. " I'm Bu...tch? Where did she go? " He said puzzled. " Oh well. "

* * *

***FIRST BELL RINGS***

*Math*

Momoko walked into her first period class and takes a seat near the back window. Pretty soon the class started to fill up with students and chatter.

_Oh great! A noisy class. I knew this class was going to be full of idiots!_

She looked across the room to see a two boys balencing pencils on their upper lip. And another boy taking a photo of them!

She then put her head down.

" Morning children! " said the teacher with way to much excitement than necesary.

" My name is Miss, Keane! I'm looking forward to this year! Now would anyone want to come up and introduce themselves? "

" MEEEE! " A girl with a tiara raised her hand and walked up to the classroom waving to everybody like she accepting some kind of award.

" Ummm, Okay? " Miss. Keane said weirdly.

" My name is Princess and I'm the prettiest, funniest, most richest and poular girl in this school! " she said in a cocky tone.

" Umm, thank you Princess? Anyone else? " Miss. Keane asked, " How about you, in the back with the hairbow? " she said

" Me? " Momoko asked surprised. " Um.. Sure "

_Dammit!_

I walked to the front of the class when someone yelled out,

" Hey! You're that boy crazy girl aren't you! "

" Uh.. I quess? Well I'm Momoko. I love comics and sweets. Bye. "

And with that I walked back to my seat.

_**Huh... boy crazy? I think I know who I want.**_

Brick moved back into the seat next to Momoko and smiled at her.

" Not interested," she replied buntly.

_**Me neither **_

Brick thought

_**Me neither**_

* * *

Miyako found an epmty seat in the classroom. Turns out she had sewing class. Funny because she can't sew at all.

" Good morning class I'm Mrs. Darkbloom and I'll be your sewing instructor, " she said in a cheerful mode, " Now, I know it's the first day of school but, I wanna see what you can do so whip up something and I'll be able to see your skills! "

***30 Minutes Later***

" Um... nice... uh blanket Miyako? " Mrs. Darkbloom said

" It's supposed to be an apron, " Miyako corrected.

" Oh, Um Boomer! Come over her and sit with Miyako. She'll be your partner the rest of the school year. " she said.

Miyako sat there embarrassed as he sat down beside her.

" Sorry you have to be my partner. I suck at sewing " Miyako said with her head down.

" Oh, I don't mind it's okay I'll teach you then, " he said giving her a warm smile.

" Thanks! " she said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

* * *

There It Is! The Next Chapter Will Be With Kaoru And Butch! Please Excuse My Grammer!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Up Part 2

Chapter Three! I'm Hoping to Get ALOT In By The Next Few Days! So If It's ALOT Then That's Good Haha Enjoy! **This Chapter Is Told From Kaoru's Point Of View**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

_Girls Thinking_

_**Boys Thinking**_

The Bet

Meeting Up Part 2

***WHISTLE BLOWS***

" ALL RIGHT LINE EM UP ROLL CALL! " The Coach yelled.

_All right! I got PE first! Finally I can have fun in the begining of the day!_

" KAORU! "

The Coch called my name,

" Here! " I replied

" OKAY, FIRST DAY, FREE PLAY, GO! " Coach yelled while he brought out the soccerballs and footballs.

" I call captain of a soccer team! " I yelled

" And I'm the other captain! " A boy walked next to me claiming to be captain of the opposing team.

" You think you got what it takes to beat me? " I taunted.

" Bro, I'll own you when I'm finished, " he laughed.

" Okay then, " I said, " Let's Play Ball. "

I gave his team the ball, just to be nice and then the game started.

* * *

He kicked the ball to an opponent and ran towards me. His opponent kicked it to him but I swerved around him and under kicked the ball. It went flying into the air and he head butted it. The ball came down at a fast pace so I kicked it up a little with my knee and jumped into the air to kick it near the goal. Then he ruined it! He jumped in and hit it with his chest towards my teams' goal. A player from my team kicked it towards me and I started to run it to the goal post. I ran past his teamates and was a couple feet away when he jumped in the way. I slided down to the ground and went under his legs. Then I jumped back up and kicked the ball with all my might... I made the goal!

* * *

***WHISTLE BLOWS***

I walked to the locker room when he called me.

" HEY! Girl wait up! " he called.

" I have a name you know, " I said annoyed.

" I don't know your name, " he said, " But I do recognize you. You're known as the famous tom boy right? You know wrestling and can skateboard. "

_He recgonizes me? He looks familiar too_

_though. Wait? Kaoru think, think, think. *DING* Oh my gosh!_

" You're the player of the three brothers! I don't know you're name but I know you! I don't like you, " I said bored now.

" Well I only like hot girls and you look like a guy, " He said looking at me from head to toe.

" Ha your not all that good looking yourself. But you are pretty mean at sports, " I said, giving him half a compliment.

" You're not bad yourself. " He said with a smile on his face.

" Well then, " I said, " I look forward to seeing you play, what's your name again? " I asked.

" Butch, " he said.

" Bye Butch, " I started to walk away,

" Wait! " he yelled, " What's your name! "

" Kaoru! " I yelled back running towrds the locker room.

* * *

_**Kaoru... Heh not a bad name :)**_

* * *

Well Fnished! Short But Oh Well! I Don't Know Much About soccer So Sorry If It Was Lame.

**Favorite, Follow, Review, And Enjoy! 3 :3**

_**-**__**TheShortFunSizedFriend**_


	4. Chapter 4: Simpler Times

Okay Chappie 4! This Is When The Plot Starts To Come In! Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

_Girls Thoughts_

_**Boys Thoughts**_

The Bet

Simpler Times

" Butch! Boomer! I'm home! " Brick yelled as he walked into his home.

" Hey! Have you seen my sewing kit? " Boomer asked whle looking under the couch.

" No. How are we even brothers? " Brick said questionaly.

" Simple, " Boomer started, " People just like me better than you, " he said walking away with a grin on his face.

" Ooooo! Boomer I outta... "

" Sooo... " Butch said cutting off Brick. " Have you choosen your girl? "

" As a matter of fact I have, " Brick said smugly.

" Who is it? " Butch asked.

" Momoko Akatsumi "

" Whoah, Whoah, Whoah, Hold up, " Butch started surprised, " That boy crazy girl with red hair and that big ass bow in her hair? "

" Yup, " Brick said smiling.

" Why would you pick her? " Butch asked.

" Well she seems like a challenge. Plus she seems like she has given up on boys, "

" Well okay bro but I hope you survive this, " Butch said sitting down on the couch and turning on the telivision.

" Um Okay? I'll be upstairs if you need me, " said Brick walking upstairs.

* * *

" So... how was your guys' first day of school, " Miyako asked Momoko and Kaoru.

The three of them were walking down the same street they each take to get home.

" Well it was okay except for first period, " Momoko started, " My class is full of idiots! And there's this guy who just sat down next to me and looked at me with a cocky grin! " she finished with a dramatic ending.

" Oh Um... I'm sorry to hear that Momo-Chan, " Miyako said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

" Go ahead and laugh, " Momoko said.

" Well I finally found a compatible opponent to play sports with! " Kaoru jumped in with a confident smile.

" Really? Who? " Miyako asked.

" His name is Butch. Don't know his last name, " answered Kaoru.

" Does he have two brothers? " Momoko asked.

" Uh... I think? I just know that he's good at sports and that he's part of three brothers, I heard their very popular, "

" I think I met his brother Boomer today, " Miyako jumped in surprisingly. " He's really good at sewing, and he's real nice, "

" Are you blushing? " Momoko yelled out loud.

" N-n-oo, " stuttered Miyako.

" Yes you are! " Kaoru said.

" Do you like him? " Momoko asked practically jumping down Miyako's throat.

" I have to get home. Bye girls! " said Miayko leaving without saying anything else.

" Bye! Gotta get going too. Bye Momo-Chan " Buttercup said using one of the many names she calls Blossom.

" Bye! " Momoko yelled. " ... and then there was one. "

* * *

Momoko walked home and went up to her bedroom without a word to her parents or sister. She dumped out her bookbag when she stumbled across her old belt. As the girls got older so did the villans and the crime died down. Every now and then mild roberies would come, you know nothing that the police couldn't handle.

Momoko stared at her belt.

_I remember when I didn't have to worry that much about how hard finding a decent guy was, I was so naive. now It's just a pain to continue. I actually miss fightig crime. I miss kicking monsters' butts. I miss being Blossom._

Momoko handled her belt carefully and stored it away in a little pink box cover in red roses and stashed it under her bed. She jumped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. And fell asleep.

* * *

" Hey Butch? " Boomer asked ssitting next to him on the couch.

" Wasup? " Butch lazily said.

" How do you get a girl to like you? " he said barely above a whisper.

Butch's body jumped back to life and he started at Boomer with watery eyes. " My baby brother is growing up! " He said, his voice cracking in the rocess.

" Forget it this was a bad idea anyways, " Boomer said standing up.

" NO! I'll help you! Now... whose the lucky lady? "

* * *

_I don't like him right? I just met him once! that kind of stuff only happens in movies and stories. I need something to take my mind off of him! I know! I'll call Momo-Chan to see if she wants to go shopping!_

Miyako took her cell out of her backpack when her belt fell out. She picked it up and held it close to her heart.

_Times were simpler when I was Bubbles a couple years ago._

Miyako layed down on her bed with her belt on her waist and plugged in her headphones, completly forgetting about Momoko.

* * *

Kaoru sat in her room polishing the weels on her skateboard.

" Damn! These weels are so dirty! " she yelled.

She took out her belt from the top drawer on her dresser. Now she may have hated the skirt but truth is Kaoru loved crime fighting. And she always kept the belt as a reminder of her past. She put the belt on. And went to lock her bed room door.

" POWERED BUTTERCUP! " And with that she flew out her window. Behind her following was a streak of bright green light.

* * *

" Hey Boomer.. "

" Yeah Butch? " Boomer turned to his brother.

" Look at that, It's green lights, " Butch said pointing towards the sky.

" Umm.. Fireflies? I don't know. Come on let's get back to what you were talking about, " Boomer said looking at a sheet of papers Butch had given him earlier.

" Oh Okay, " Butch said.

_**Funny I could've swore I saw something.**_

* * *

Upstairs Brick was thinking... Thinking about Momoko.

* * *

Waaa! I Know I Kind Of Got Off Topic But I Wanna Stay True to The Characters (Well Some Of Em ) So Thanks For Reading ( If You Did )And I'll Post The Next Chapter Soon! ( Sorry If It's Choppy )

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, And Enjoy! 3 :3**_

_**-TheShortFunSizedFriend**_


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings' Of The Worst

Chapter 5! Mmmmm Let's See... Thank You For The Reviews I Really Appreciate It! So For That Imma Give You Chapter 5! Haha!

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

_Girls Thoughts_

_**Boys Thoughts**_

The Bet

Beginnings' Of The Worst

* * *

Butch and Boomer were walking up the steps to the school looking over the sheet of paper Butch had given to Boomer from the previous night.

" Okay Boomer do you know what to do? " Butch asked.

" Yes! " Boomer shouted in confidence.

_**I got this! Okay I'm ready.**_

Nearby Butch caught Kaoru on the side his eye and looked down to her skateboard.

_**That's the same color as the light I saw last night.**_

" Hey Kaoru! " Butch said still looking at her skateboard.

" Huh? " Kaoru said jumping off her skateboard. " Oh Hey Butch, " she said a little surprise that he said hi to her.

***AWKWARD SILENCE***

Kaoru broke the silence after a couple minutes of just staring at each other. " Well, Um... I'll see you in PE, See Ya. "

" Yeah, See Ya, " Butch said, his eyes never leaving the skateboard.

* * *

" Hey Miyako, Momo, " Kaoru walked up to Miyako and Momoko at Momokos' locker.

" Hey! " Miyako replied with a smile on her face (As Usual )

" Hey Kaoru, " Momoko said closing her locker.

" Are you happier today.? " Kaoru asked, eyeing her.

" Yes, Yes I am. But I haven't completly recovered, " Momoko said. " I'm still thinking about the whole boy situation. But other than that I'm alright. " Momoko said ending with a smile.

" Alright! " Kaoru shouted high fiving her.

" Haha I'm glad to hear that Momo-Chan! " Miyako said happily.

Momoko sighed.

" Yeah, now I just gotta finda a way to get SCHOOL off of my shoulders, "

" Hey guys... " Miyako asked.

" Yeah? " Both Momoko and Kaoru replied at the same time.

" Do you guys miss being **Powerpuff Girls Z**? " she said lowering her voice. Miyako looked up to see both of her best friends' faces looking down at the floor.

" Sorry I asked. " she apologized.

" No, No, It's okay. I was thinking about the same thing last night. " Momoko said.

" Um... I kind of transformed... " Kaoru whispered.

**"** **WHAT! " **Miyako and Momoko yelled in unsion.

" Um, is that the bell? I've gotta get going! Bye! " Kaoru ran down the hall and turned around the nearest corner.

" I'll talk to her later. " Miyako said.

" I can't believe what she just said! Talk later Miyako? I gotta get my breakfast. Bye. " Momoko said.

" Okay, Bye! " Miyako said.

And the girls went their seperate ways.

* * *

***In The Cafeteria***

Momoko was sitting by herself eating her breakfast when she noticed a boy coming over to her table.

" Hey. " he sat down next to Momoko.

" Do I know you? " she asked giving him an annoyed look.

" Yeah, yesterday? I'm in your first period. " he said looking at her weirdly.

" Oh! You're the creepy smiling guy who sits next to me! " she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

" Names' Brick. And you don't have to be sarcastic about it. " he said frowning.

Momoko looked back at her tray and drank her milk.

" Okay look I know we got off on the wrong foot. You think I'm creepy and I wanna start over, so... what do ya say? " Brick held out his hand for Momoko to shake.

" You know I'm a open minded person and I believe people can change but you... you're the first person I've ever met who came up to me personally. So... Okay. " Momoko said shaking his hand. " But if you screw up being my friend I'll have to hurt you. " she added.

" Haha hurt me? " he chuckled, " You're pretty funny Momoko. "

Momoko got up from her seat and started walking towards the exit.

She turned around back at Brick and smiled,

" Don't underestimate me Brick. "

Brick grinned.

* * *

Sorry If It's Short But Enjoy! Again Thanks For The Reviews! I'm Already Working On The Next 3 Chapters!

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, And Enjoy! 3 :3**_

_**-TheShortFunSizedFriend**_


	6. Chapter 6: Classtime With Boomer

Chapter 6! I'm Writing This And Posting 7&8 Together In The Same Day. Like I Said Ima Try To Write As Much As I Can Before School Starts Again. This Is Going Bye Kinda Fast Cause I Had This Idea For A **LONG** Time But With Different Characters That Had Nothing To Do With This Couple. So I Decided To Make It A BrickXMomoko Story:) Enjoy!

The Bet

Classtime With Boomer

As the bell rang for first period Bubbles sat down in her assigned seat, her mind still on what Kaoru had said a little earlier.

" Hey Miyako! " Boomer said happily.

" Huh? Oh hey Boomer. " she said startled.

" Are you okay? " he asked noticing that she obviously looked down a little.

Miyako looked up at him and quickly realized that her expression had showed what she was thinking.

" Um... Yeah! I'm perfectly fine! " she perked up quickly.

" Oh, " he said still unsure.

" Class! " Mrs. Darkbloom entered the classroom with a box full of old tattered blankets, cotton, and pillows without the pillow cases.

" I want you to chose something to make as a project. It will be due by the end of the week. If you can't really sew then I suggest that you find someone to help you. But you will be graded seperatly. "

" Miyako? " Bommer turned to me with a small smile on his face.

He was teasing me.

" Wanna help me? " I sighed.

" Haha okay. " he laughed.

The box came around and Boomer took out a medium bag of cotton, lots of blue and purple fabric, and a needle and thread.

_What's he going to make?_

Boomer gave the box to Miyako and she took out a big piece of blue fabric. She also took out a needle with light blue thread.

Boomer took out the piece of paper that Butch had given him. It was a list of Pick-Up Lines. He had planned on using them but somehow everything was going okay.

" So what are you going to make? " He asked Miyako turning his body postition towards her still smiling.

" A blanket! " she replied happily. " And you? " she asked looking past Boomer at his materials.

" That's a surprise. " He said.

" Will I be the first to know when it's done? " she said a grin on her face.

" Mmmm, I'll think about it, " he said smirking.

" You're so mean! " Miyako laughed.

Boomer saw her laugh and a blush appreared on his cheeks.

" Uh Miyako? " Boomer started,

" Yeah? " she asked looking at him with twinkling eyes.

" Ummm, " he said still blushing. " Uh- Ummm, were should I help you with your project? " he blurtted out. (Obviously Not The Question He Wanted To Ask )

" Oh um... how about my place? I have the room and I don't think my grandma would mind. " Bubbles said with a smile.

" Oh Okay " he said feeling the awkwardness coming on.

" Um... I gotta go to the bathroom, Um be right back. " Boomer said rushing out the door into the hallways.

* * *

_**Oh I'm such an idiot! I could've asked her out right then and there! Dammit! Ugh! Now what? I'm at a dead end!**_

Boomer went into the restroom and splashed his face with cold water and looked up at the mirror.

" I'm just gonna ask her out, No fooling around, "

Boomer walked out of the restroom and went back into class.

* * *

" I'm back, " Boomer said sitting down.

" Good cause I have absolutly no idea what I'm doing, " Miyako said trying to put the thread through the needle.

A random boy came up to their table and handed Bubbles a piece of paper. " Uhh-Um, Here, " the boy said shyly and left back to his table.

" What's that? " Boomer asked.

" Probably another love letter. I get them a lot but I pretty much would rather that they say it to my face. " Miyako said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

" Um I have to ask you something, " Boomer said unsure if he should say something or not.

" Anything, " Miyako said turning to face him.

" Will um, you know, uh... what I-I-I-I'm trying to say is... Uhh, " Boomer stuttered so much he sounded like a broken record.

Miyako giggled.

Boomer paused. He looked up at her confused.

" You know lot's of people think I'm stupid and that I can't really tell what lots of things are but, I can defiantly tell when a guy is trying to ask me out, " she said smiling.

Boomer was silent. He stared at her for a moment and then his cheeks were scorching red.

" How does Friday night sound Boomer? " Miyako asked still smiling.

" Um, Uh okay, " he said giving her a goofy smile.

" Okay then, " she said turning back to her materials.

_**Did I just get asked out myself instead?**_

Boomer turned around and looked down.

Still smiling.

* * *

Bam! Focusing On Boomer And Miyako In This One. The Next Will Be Brick And Momoko And Where " The Bet " Starts To Happen. Hope You Enjoy!

( Short So I'm Sorry. Please Excuse Any Mistakes. )

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, And Enjoy! 3 :3**_

_**-TheShortFunSizedFriend**_


	7. Chapter 7: Work In Progress

_forgive me T.T_

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

_*When The Girls Are Thinking*_

_***When The Boys Are Thinking***_

(( The Lines Mean That The Point Of View Changed To The Next Person ))

The Bet

Work In Progress

* * *

**(Meanwhile In Class With Brick And Momoko...)**

_* Being friends with this guy feels weird. I've never really made up with people I don't like. *_

Momoko glanced over to Brick and smiled.

_* I know that this friendship will turn out good... I just know things. *_

* * *

_*** Damn! Her smile is so annoying! ***_

Brick was looking at Momoko from the corner of his eye. She was smiling like an idiot!

_*** Calm down bro. If I win this bet I'll show Butch once and for all. I just gotta act like a good friend and then I'll be in. ***_

* * *

" Okay Class! "

Mrs. Keene said happily, like always,

" We will be testing each other on what we know about equations. So find a partner, copy these problems, and solve them, " she said writing down a couple problems on the white board.

" GO! "

* * *

A chair pulled up next to my desk.

" Partners? " Brick said with an arched eyebrow and a cute smirk.

_* PAUSE! DID I SAY CUTE SMIRK?! *_

" Uh.. Uh.. Um, Yeah sure, " I said blushing a little.

* * *

I sat down next to her. I saw her blushing. I mean of course she's cute and all but she's definatly not the type of girl I would date. And DEFINATLY NOT the type I would fall in love with.

" So uh... Do you know how to do this stuff? " I asked.

"Huh? " she said with a blank stare in her eyes. " Oh, Uh... "

*BELL RINGS*

I gathered my things and stoped at the door to wait for Momoko.

" Hey Momoko, " I said grabbing her arm.

" Yeah? " she said puzzled that I had stopped her.

" I don't feel like staying the rest of the day here in school. " I said,

" And... " she asked confused.

" What do you say if we skipped school for the rest of today? " I asked smiling my infamous cute smile.

* * *

_* He was asking ME to skip school with him! Well I really don't wanna stay in this place for 7 more hours. I mean what harm can it do me to have fun with a new friend? *_

" Sure, " I replied smiling back.

I walked to the front entrance of the school and looked around to see if any teachers were around.

" Let's go! " I whispered loudly and ran out the doors.

* * *

I was shocked. I didn't really think she would say yes. Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought.

_*** Well... I guess I'm in for one hell of a ride ***_

I ran out the doors after Momoko.

* * *

Guys I am sooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I've Been Busy With School And Lots Of Family Plans Came Up! But I Haven't Forgoten About This Story! I have The Storyline All Set Out I Just Needa Write The Chapters! But I Will Finish This! I Promise! Sorry If It's Short This Is This First Time Since I've Had Access To My Computer!

PS (( THE LINES MEAN THAT IT'S A DIFFERENT PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW ))

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, And Enjoy! 3 :3**_

_**-TheShortFunSizedFriend**_


	8. Ch 8: Secrets, Feelings, & Something New

_**The Bet**_

_**Secrets, Feelings, & Something New?**_

* * *

**( Kaoru )**

I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Hey Kaoru!" It was Butch.

"Hey Butch!"

"So... I saw these weird lights outside my house last night, it kinda matched your skateboard color too,"

Shoot! How did he see that!? I'm positive there wasn't anybody around outside!

"Oh really?! Hehe... well.. " I sweatdroped

"No I didn't see anything I was polishing my skateboard."

"Oh, I saw it and the color reminded me of you," He smiled.

"Oh really, Well I gotta get going my team's waiting for me. Bye!" I ran across the gym and looked back... he was looking at me like he knew something.

**( Butch)**

My head wanted to say _She's One Of Powerpuff Girlz Z!_

But I've jumped to conclusions before and I'm not always right. I'll just wait and see what unravels and put together all the pieces.

Just you wait Kaoru I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what.

* * *

** ( Momoko )**

"Sooo... Where should we go?"

"Ummm, How bout the mall?"

"The mall? Okay."

It felt kinda weird skipping school with Brick. I'm used to leaving with Miyako and Kaoru to go and fight crime. But I guess you can say It's a good feeling being out and having fun with someone you have yet to figure out. It has that kind of mystery I u

"Hey Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel weird? I mean skipping school with someone you barely became friends with?"

"Huh? Not really I'm used to it. Always having people around me trying to either please me or ruin me."

"Ruin you?"

"Yeah. People I used to call friends. Ehhh, Whatever."

"Oh..." I sounded dissapointed. I put my head down slowly. I thought this was going to be an adventure, now I'm bored, curious, and hungry. Is it lunch time by now?

"There's the mall Momo-Ch..."

My head shot up. Did he just call me Momo? Only Miyako and Kaoru call me that.

**( Brick )**

I paused in mid sentence, did I just call her Momo-Chan!? WTH BRICK!? Why did I call her that? Oh my gosh.

"Uh... Yeah! Come on let's go!"

I ran inside to embarresed to face her. I mean I just met her and I already called her by her nickname. This is not cool.

I ran to the video game store and buried my face im Call Of Duty 2. It just came out and I wanted it really bad.

"Hey Brick." It was Momoko.

"Oh... Hey,"

"Gosh! Is that Call Of Duty 2!? I had no idea it was out already! I need to get it!"

"You like this game?"

"Haha Heck yeah! Hey let's play zombies!"

"Oh Um yeah sure,"

This girl likes video games? Nah... It's just a coincedince. Right?

* * *

^.^ Hope you enjoyed sorry they're so short T.T

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, And Enjoy! 3 :3**_

_**-TheShortFunSizedFriend**_


	9. Chapter 9: Mall Adventure

*I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!

**The Bet**

**Mall Adventure**

* * *

**( Brick )**

"Dang It! You beat me!"

"Haha! In your face Brick! I'm a master at this game!"

"Re-match! Re-match!"

"No cause I'll just beat you a second time. And by the way I'm starving, let's go to the food court"

"Haha you wish pinkie! Anyways I'm pretty satrving myself. Yeah, let's go"

"Okay, And don't call me pinkie"

"Haha, race you there _**pinkie**_"

**( Blossom )**

Ugh! My names' not pinkie!

I raced him and I guess I was a bit slow from not excersing, hehe oh well.

It's a good thing I always carry money with me. I don't wanna get something to eat and not being able to pay for it, how would I look doing that?

Anyways I ordered a cheeseburger, large fries, large diet coke, a chocolate ice cream cone, and a bag full of pretzles.

**( Brick )**

O.o This girl was eating like she was starved! Haha, I have to admit It was an amusing site but still, she's a girl for pete's sake.

"Uh... Momoko?"

"Yeah" Her mouth was full of chesse.

"You're eating like a pig!"

"How rude! I'm hungry! So what? It isn't like you haven't pigged out once in a while"

"I haven't!"

"Oh yeah I forgot you're Mr. Every-girl's-dream-who-is-totally-perfect-and-does-everything-absolutely-perfectly!"

"Whatever! You're so lame I can't believe I decided to become friends with you!"

"Oh really?! You wanna go there?! That's just great to say! Well lucky you cause you just embarressed yourself you jerk! I'm leaving!"

I was a bit confused at when she said I embarressed myself then I realized we where arguing at each other in public. I mean really arguing. I stood there with my cheeks redding.

"Uh... Sorry"

I dashed out of the food court and went to the book section. I picked up a random novel and started to read it.

My guess was that I was reading a poetry book because all the pages had such small portions of writing on them. I put the book down and walked around the book aisle some more. I was about to walk out when I saw Momoko at the Bakery stand. My head tilted slightly. She was probably getting something to eat again. -_-

I stood up and walked quietly to the nearest place to escape from her. I knew she was going to bite my head off.

**( Momoko )**

I was buying a cupcake for Brick. I guess he still isn't used to my personality like Kaoru and Miyako are. Plus I do pig out sometimes, I felt bad.

The guy had handed me a medium sized cupcake. It's frosting looked like sparkly red swrils. It had an _I'm Sorry _sign sticking out of the top.

I turned around and saw Brick trying to walk away... _Trying._

"Brick!"

He stopped.

"Y-yeah?"

I walked up to him and gave him the cupcake.

"Oh, Um, Thanks"

"Sorry. I get how you are. Kaoru's the same way. You prefer to not get noticed by the public eye. And I know I can get embarressing but that's _**me **_and I'm not gonna change. So if we'er going to be friends and stay friends you have to get used to me. And I'll try to not be weird next time.

**( Brick )**

"Momoko."

She walked up to me and hugged me.

I was a bit shocked, I mean I've never had a girl who actually wanted to be friends with me. But Momoko was weird she decided to apologize and come back.

"Well." I pulled away

"I guess you're forgiven... Haha. I'm sorry to Momo-Chan"

I called her that and smiled. I need to earn her complete friendship and trust to win that bet.

Her eyes sparkled.

"Yeeee! Let's go! We have a re-match to settle!"

She dragged me by my collar and I guess, _I guess_, you could say I smiled.

* * *

Thanks For The Reviews Guys! It Really Means A Lot To Me. I Love You, You're Awesome, And Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter! Peace! ;)

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, And Enjoy! 3 :3**_

_**-TheShortFunSizedFriend**_


	10. U P D A T E !

!

I Am Sooooooooooo Sorry! I Didnt Forget About This Story! I Promise! I Had Broke My Computer... Please Dont Ask... And It Took Me Forever To Get A New One! T.T But Dont Worry Ive Already Got The Layout For This Story Completed ;) Yeah I Worked On It While I Was Gone _ And Spoiler Alert It Has A VERY Cute Ending! ;P Anyways Ill Try To Post Before The End Of The Week! I Love Yall (^_^)/

*ShortFunSizedFriend


End file.
